


Maybe in the morning

by tripleangst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con References, Riding, dub-con, evil!liam, submissive!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleangst/pseuds/tripleangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s heart never stops racing, the stress never stops pounding against his rib cage. It’s why his ear buds are always in, there’s always a fast paced and messy punk song trying to win out the speed of his thoughts. Tonight the song plays on repeat. Liam will be home soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not good with evil!Liam or fics with no closure, then don't read this please. I'm not going to deny that I write the boys out of character, but you can't really write them this way unless it's entirely AU. I'm sorry I suck at life and that this is short. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Please do not link this anywhere else.

Niall’s heart never stops racing; the stress never stops pounding against his rib cage. It’s why his ear buds are always in, there’s always a fast paced and messy punk song trying to win out the speed of his thoughts. Tonight the song plays on repeat.

He’s on his side, eyes closed; his body’s curled, the one Liam never holds. Niall’s on his side of their small mattress. The material’s cold and there’s a shitty excuse for a duvet wrapped around him. The cracked picture frame by Niall’s head never got hung back up after Liam had him pressed hard against the wall two weeks ago. They have a lot of fun in this room; Liam reminds him about that a lot. Niall frowns just thinking about how he used to tuck his head under Liam’s chin at nights, how Liam would let him kiss him in public or hold his hand. That all had to end when Niall messed everything up. He had laughed around his friends too much, had worked too many hours, and had talked to his mum on the phone too long on some nights. He needed to be punished for the bad things he did. 

It’s too late to go back, to say he’s sorry to Liam. He used to have friends and talk to his family and go to work parties, but he ended it all to keep Liam. He had to. Liam has been the only person to ever love him for him. Liam’s the only person that will let him live rent free, because Niall hasn’t had his job for four months since Liam told him it was best to quit. Niall wouldn’t be home when Liam wanted to fuck him, and that was a major problem with their relationship. Niall thought he’d be able to find a day job to be home by the time Liam got home, but there’s been no luck yet. He owes Liam everything and he knows it.

He hears the front door open and immediately turns his music off. At first, the steps he hears are soft and thought out. Keys fall into a glass bowl and the door closes momentarily after. Niall clutches his iPod closer to his chest when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to keep his breaths shallow. Liam stumbles in, and Niall can practically hear him smirking. His mouth is soon right up against Niall’s ear. “I know you’re awake. Want to make this easier for yourself?”

Niall doesn’t know hesitation too well, but when he does freeze, Liam forces Niall's head to move up and down as to nod, laughing like it’s all a joke to him. “You’ve been waiting for me all night, haven’t you?”

They’re soon naked and Niall doesn’t remember the last time he felt vulnerable. This is a routine that Liam made two months ago after their third year anniversary. They celebrated that year similar to the way they are right now.

Liam moans, holding Niall’s head down as he continuously bucks his hips up into Niall’s mouth. “Oh, fuck, that’s it... So good...” 

Liam tells Niall to look up at him, and when Niall angles his head just right, Liam forces himself farther down Niall’s throat, making him gag. Instinctively, Niall’s head tries its hardest to go up, but Liam’s hand keeps it firmly in place. Smirking down at him, Liam’s cock gets harder in his mouth the more Niall chokes and gags. Liam only encourages him to choke. “I love that,” he tells him. So, Niall continues to choke himself on Liam’s cock, because even if Liam doesn’t love him anymore, at least Niall can make him love something of his.

This time, Liam wants Niall to ride him. “Come on... bounce on that cock...”

Niall’s breath is heavy as he forces himself down and up, his insides burning through every thrust. He’s learned to make his cries sound like moans. “You sound like a whore... You love this so much, don’t you?” Niall tells him he does, he does love it, and that he’s dirty.

It’s when Liam’s got him on his hands and knees does it become completely unbearable. When he starts crying and begging for him to come, Liam suffocates his face in the pillow until Niall’s able to turn his head to the side and just breathe heavy through the pain. It’s with Liam’s fingers tightly wrapped around his hips does Niall remember being happily trapped in squeezing hugs and smiling into kisses and eating freshly baked cookies because Liam used to love him. When Liam doesn’t do any of those things and lies down on his side of the mattress with the blanket tightly wrapped around him, Niall curls up on his side, holding his knees as close to his chest as he can without causing excruciating pain, and shivers until his muscles start hurting even more. There will be bruises on his hips for days.

“What do you say, Niall?” Liam says sleepily, yawning his way into a sigh.

Feeling the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks again, Niall fiercely blinks them back. “Thank you for that, Liam. I love you, g-goodnight.”

It’s too cold to fall asleep. After he hears Liam’s breath shallow and waits for what feels like an hour, a shaky hand reaches down to pull up his wrinkly shirt and jeans. He’s too sore to put them back on, so he drapes the clothes over his skin as a makeshift blanket. He closes his eyes and listens to Liam’s breathing, finding himself hoping that Liam’s having dreams of smiling through kisses and baking chocolate chip cookies, because maybe in the morning, things will be different.


End file.
